Anywhere For you
by JennaOfTheTriforce
Summary: A Ryo/Rei song fic...... can I fire fuel the heart of a dieing flame?


1 Anywhere for You  
  
1.1 By: Jenna of Triforce  
  
Disclaimer: Hey y'all. I think that I better tell you that this  
  
Is an AU from my other fic, Triforces, Princes, and Princesses:  
  
The Keys to a Forgotten Past.  
  
This assumes that Rei never found out about her  
  
Childhood name Jenna either.  
  
And sadly I do not own anything Ronin or Moon, so plz don't kill me.  
  
And plz do not steal this plot for it is the only  
  
thing that I DO own. BTW: Everything  
  
in the lyrics that is colored red = Ryo's POV,  
  
purple = Rei's POV and  
  
maroon = POV of both  
  
  
  
"Chad! What do you mean that we shouldn't be near each other?" Rei practically yelled through tears as she listened to Chad's words.  
  
"Rei… … … I don't love you and I never really have either. I have found some one else." He blurted out really fast. He looked her dead in the face. Her cheeks were red and slowly becoming tear streaked. "And she's coming on tour with me so I don't need your help anymore. I'm sorry. And this is goodbye forever."  
  
Chad then ran off into the night, leaving Rei alone. The first thing that she could think to do was run; run as fast as she could home. And that's what she did. Thoughts of loneliness ran through her head. Now that her Grandpa had pasted on and Chad had left for good, she was all alone at the Temple. Her friends had grown up and were too busy or lived to far away to have time for her.  
  
As she ran up the steps to the Cheery Hill Temple she saw her co- worker, Ryo. Not only had he been working at the Temple for 3 years now, but, also, they had gone to collage together. No doubt he had some one else in his life. She had always had a crush on him, but loved Chad also. Now she thought that any chance with anyone in her life was hopeless.  
  
~ Some one as handsome and amazing as he is has got to have someone. All I am is a friend, a friend that will one day be forgotten. Just like my other friends did to me. ~ Rei made no effort to hide her tears as she ran past him. She half heard him call after her as she ran into the temple. When she reached her room, she slammed the sliding door shut, then ran into the bathroom.  
  
No one would miss her if she weren't there to be missed. She pulled several bottles of medicine out of the cabinet and walked back into her room with them and a huge glass of water. She didn't hear Ryo slip in the room until she began to put the first hand full of pills up to her mouth.  
  
"Rei! NO! Don't do it!" Ryo freed the pills from her hand and held her close to his body.  
  
  
  
Oooh, yeah  
  
I'd go anywhere for you  
  
Anywhere you asked me to  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Anything you want me to  
  
  
  
"NO! Ryo! Just let me die! I have no one that cares anymore!" Rei began to fight against him and scream words of not being needed or wanted. As an attempt to shut her up, after letting her go on that way for several minutes, Ryo kissed her. Not that he didn't mind it, he had actually DREAMED of kissing her, of holding her and soothing her like this. Rei even calmed down some but then pulled away. "Wh… ... why? Why did you stop me!"  
  
"I stopped you because… … … because I need you. Because I want you… I love you." He said as he looked into her eyes. Rei had to admit that she loved those tiger-blue eyes and the package that came with it.  
  
I'd walk halfway around the world  
  
For just one kiss from you  
  
Far beyond the call of love  
  
The sun, the stars, the moon  
  
As long as your love's there to lead me  
  
I won't lose my way, believe me  
  
Even trough the darkest night you know  
  
  
  
"You love me?" Rei whispered, then gasped a little after realizing what she had said. She then felt Ryo pull her closer.  
  
"Yes Rei. I was afraid that you loved Chad too much to care… … and I know what happened. I'm sorry." He wiped away her tears before she laid her head on his chest and buried her face in it.  
  
"It's not your fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault."  
  
"No. It's not. How could it be?" Ryo kissed her hair and entangled his fingers in it.  
  
  
  
I'd go anywhere for you  
  
Anywhere you asked me to  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Anything you want me to  
  
Your love as far as I can see  
  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
  
There's one thing for sure I know it's true (I know it's true)  
  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
  
  
  
"I know that you don't want to hear this, but I don't want to lose you. I have always cared." Ryo could feel her shaking all over. He was so worried sick of how many pills that she had taken before he stopped her.  
  
"But I don't know if I could love you in return. I love you so much too, but I feel upset over Chad. Yet again I don't want to be alone anymore. I … … … I … … … I … … I don't know if I could go on with out you." Rei held on to him with the little strength that she could find. All of that running from all the way across town to the Temple had taken a lot out of her.  
  
"I promise that you would never, ever be alone again. I promise." He said as their gazes locked again.  
  
  
  
I used to think that dreams were just  
  
For sentimental fools  
  
And I'd never find someone  
  
Who'd give their love so true  
  
But I knew the very minute  
  
Couldn't live my life without you in it  
  
And now I want the whole wide world  
  
To know  
  
  
  
Ryo slowly pulled her in for another kiss, but this time it was filled with what he needed to prove his promise: passion and love. His hands began to massage her body, starting at the top of her back and working lower. Rei loved the feel and soon wanted more. Soon the breath taking moment came and she never wanted to leave his side again. Both of them felt the same way. No more pain was to be shed.  
  
  
  
I'd go anywhere for you  
  
Anywhere you asked me to  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Anything you want me to  
  
Your love as far as I can see  
  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
  
There's one thing for sure I know it's true (I know it's true)  
  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
  
  
  
"Ryo. Will you love me like this? Until the day I die?" Rei asked as the two lay in her bed under the moonlight coming through her window.  
  
"No Rei." She looked up into his eyes. "Much longer."  
  
  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, oooh  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, whoo  
  
I'd go anywhere for you  
  
Anywhere you asked me to  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Anything you want me to  
  
Your love as far as I can see  
  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
  
There's one thing for sure I know it's true (I know it's true)  
  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
  
  
  
Her hands trembled as they began to move on him the same way that his did to her. Both of them had never felt so complete in all of their lives. For Rei, this was better than death. She had what she needed; she had what she wanted. She had some one who cared some one who loved her. And as for Ryo, he had all of his dreams come true in one moment; he had the courage to do what he doubted.  
  
After catching their breath Rei wrapped one arm around his neck and laid her head on his chest again beside her other hand.  
  
"We will always be together. I love you Ryo-kun." She whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. Ryo pulled the covers over them, that being their only warmth other than each other's body.  
  
"Sleep well my love. I will always be with you. Nothing can take me away." He kissed her forehead before laying his head on hers and also falling asleep. A bright smile was on both of their faces. The rising sun seemed to be signifying their new found love and passion.  
  
  
  
I'd go anywhere for you (Anywhere)  
  
Anywhere you asked me to (I'd do anything)  
  
I'd do anything for you (Whatever you want me to)  
  
Anything you want me to (Oh, yeah, oh baby, yeah)  
  
Your love as far as I can see  
  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
  
There's one thing for sure I know is true  
  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
  
For you  
  
And a final shooting star streaked across the horizon, being the death of an old love and the birth of a passion filled future for two souls…  
  
*~§~* Fini *~§~* 


End file.
